Special Child
by FireRaven15
Summary: Raven is a child that was never loved by her mother but now that she has a new family and a sudden interest, she just might have a happy ending to her story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Raven, I'm the girl with no family at the moment of course and this is my story.

Chapter 1: Cursed

I was 6 at the time playing outside with my older brother Claude, who is 12. We were playing a game of tag and I was it. "come on Raven, your getting slow!" I watch my brother run up the hill wishing I was that fast, shaking my head I took a step and the next thing i know I'm in front of him. "wow Raven how did you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and mum called to us. "Raven, Claude come inside! it's going to start raining soon".

Claude and I raced to the door. "mum you should of seen Raven, she was at the bottom of the hill and the next second she's right beside me at the top".

While watching my big brother in amusement, mum was glaring at me for the first time. "really? Claude go get ready for dinner, I want to talk to Raven". "ok". I watched my brother run in the house then turned to my mother who looked furious. "now listen to me you little freak, I don't want you near my son ever again, do you understand?" Nodding my head I ran to my room without dinner and coyed myself to sleep.

Claude

I hid around the corner of the hall listening to what mum had to say to Raven and I couldn't believe what I heard, mum called Raven a freak when she is normal and to stay away from me. A pair of running feet broke me out of my thoughts and I saw Raven running ti her room crying. I stomped towards my mother getting ready to yell at her. "why does she have to stay away from mum?!" "because she isn't human, she is a freak and I don't want her to ruin you". "ruin me! That is my little sister your talking about and no, she doesn't have to stay away from me!"

With that said I ran up the stairs into Ravens room and saw her curled up on her bed in a ball crying. I went to her and put her on my lap and started rocking back and forth to calm her down. "am I really a freak?" "no, your not, just don't listen to her". "ok". I didn't know what to do I mean I love mu sister but she doesn't deserve this. I looked down to see Raven asleep. I carefully put her into bed and quietly went down the stairs to mum. "mum". "yes". "I'm taking Raven away from here". "oh and where do you plan on taking her to?" "A place she can call home".

I went back into Ravens room grabbing a big suitcase and started packing her clothes. After the clothes I looked around her room to see what else to pack. I grabbed her sketching book and pencil case along with her MP3 player and laptop and a picture of me and Raven standing together with my arm around her shoulders.

I zipped the case up and went to wake Raven up. "Raven I need you to wake up". "why? where are you we going?" "somewhere you will be safe". "ok". Picking the case up I grabbed Ravens hand and we ran to the one place Raven would be safe . . . an Orphanage. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Miss O'Brian

I was reading a book when I heard a knock on the door. Walking to the door I opened it and saw a little boy with a girl clutching his hand. "hello dears can I help you?" "yes, I was hoping that you would take in my little sister for me". "come inside and tell me what has happened".

The boy told me everything and I looked at the now sleeping girl with worry. "so will you take her in for me?" "of course, I will take good care of her". The young boy kissed his sisters forehead and said he loved her then I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. "good luck Claude". "you too miss". I walked inside and tucked her in a spare bed. "I hope I give you a good life growing up Raven".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why am I a freak?

Miss O'Brian

It has been 2 years since Raven came to be in my care and she hasn't spoken a word since. Walking into the loungroom I saw all the little kids playing together, well all but 1.

Raven was sitting outside on a swing that was tied to a tree branch looking bored. I walkedoutside to Raven. "Raven why don't you go inside and play with the other kids?" Raven stared at me and walked inside. I hope someone can adopt her, she really deserves better.

Raven

I walked into the loungroom and sat far away from the other kids. I tried ignoring the kids that started throwing things at me but as I started to get more angry the glass windows started to shack and crack when they suddenly shattered making the kids scream and shout for Miss O'Brian for help while I sat in the corner of the floor shacking. "what? what happened?" "It's Raven, she did this and we weren't doing anything wrong". Mary looked at me with pitybutI didn't want to here it so I ran downstairs into the basement that is now my room.

It was built for my powers for when they act up. It is a 3 story basement. The top floor is pretty much a house with walls seperating my bedroom and bathroom from the rest. The middle floor is an all out training dojo with everything I needto trainmy body with. The bottom floor is different to the middle floor, insteadof training my body it is a training floor for my powersso if anything bad were to happen, it won't do any damage to the surface.

I locked the door and ran to sit on my bed and vowed to never leave the basementin fear of hurting others. As I thought of all the bad things that have happened to me, everything started to shack but with a few deep calming breaths, it stopped.

I layed down and cryed myself to sleep with 1 last thought. Why am I a freak?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 8 Years

Martha Kent

"hey Martha!". "yes Jonathan!". "the truck has a few loose screws and I can't find the screw driver". "try under the third drawer". "ah got it". What am I going to do with that man.  
As I was putting the baked muffins on the table, the phone started ringing. "hello?" "hey Martha, it's me Mary O'Brien". "oh Mary, how have you been?" "good and not so good". "why? what happened?" "well you know how your son isn't normal along with his friends". "yeah". "I was wondering if you could come over to the orphanage and have your son and his friends take a look at this girl I have taken care of". "ah yeah sure, when do you want us to come over?" "today or tomorrow if it's all right with you". "no problem, I'll just talk with the rest and get back to you".  
We exchanged goodbyes and hung up. "who was it?" I turned to the front door to see Jonathan drinking a glass of orange juice. "that was Mary, she wants us to take a look at a girl she has in her care".  
John opened his mouth to say something but Clark and his friends came in. "hey mum, dad, what are you guys talking about?" "son your mother was just telling me about a girl Mary wants us to look at". "Mrs Kent does this girl have meteor infected powers?" "I don't know Lois she just said to come over today or tomorrow to see the girl". "Clark I wanted ask you if you and your friends would like to come with us today".

Clark Kent

I looked at my friends and they said that they didn't have any plans so we set off in Oliver's limo. "I wonder if she has powers". "I guess you'll have to wait until we get there Bart".  
It took 2 hours to reach the orphanage and when we got to the door, Aunt Mary as I like to call her, came out to greet us. "hello Jonathan, Martha and Clark, my god you have grown". "thank you Aunt Mary,you called us to see a girl". "yes please come in and make yourself at home".  
We all walked in and saw kids running around and playing games with each other except one boy with black hair and green eyes. "is that boy all right?" "who? Cloud? yes he's fine". "then why isn't he playing with the others?" "hmm, he must be waiting for Raven". "Raven?" "Raven is the girl I want you to see but she hasn't come out of her room in 8 years".  
While mum and dad talked with her, I watched the boy because he gave me a weird feeling but as I was going to join in on the conversation the said boy turned and stared at me. "Clark you ok?" "yeah". "sure smallville, what's really bothering you?" "just the boy with black hair and green eyes". Chloë and Lois looked around me. "what boy smallville? cause he isn't there". I quickly turned around and Lois was right, the boy was gone.  
I turned back to Aunt Mary as she spoke again. "ok if you follow me, I'll take you to Ravens room". We followed Aunt Mary to a door that lead us to a basement. "you do realise that door goes to the basement right?" "I know, but it is Ravens room". " why would you give a child a basement for a room?" "Actually raven chose to have her room in the basement".

Cloud : In Ravens Room


End file.
